1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a faucet and shower head and more particularly an adjustable valve assembly incorporated into the faucet or shower head by which water flow control can be obtained by a person manually manipulating the valve structure from the faucet head or shower head. The faucet and shower head have several identical components and other components which are interchangeable in a housing to provide a unique and efficient valve structure combined with an aerating assembly or a jet spray assembly to form a faucet or shower head either of which may have an aerated water discharge or jet spray discharge.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various developments have been provided in the construction of faucets, shower heads and the like. Such developments include aerating devices associated with faucets, shower heads and the like and spray control means incorporated into shower heads and the like. The following U.S. patents are those known to applicant relating to this field of endeavor.
______________________________________ 1,241,765 Pritchett 10/2/17 2,096,912 Morris 10/26/37 2,756,108 Warren 7/24/56 2,950,063 Ripley, Jr. 8/23/60 3,902,671 Symmons 9/2/75 4,145,004 Krizik 3/20/79 4,221,338 Shames et al 9/9/80 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 1,241,765 discloses a shower head with a valve of a type different from the present invention incorporated therein. U.S. Pat. No. 2,096,912 discloses a shower head with a structure controlling the volume of flow therethrough. U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,108 discloses a shower head with a flow control incorporated therein. U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,063 discloses an aerating shower head with a variable spray device incorporated therein. U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,671 discloses an aerating shower head with a valve to direct flow through either an aerating discharge or spray discharge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,004 discloses a shower head having a rotatable member for controlling the position of a disc with orifices therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,338 discloses a spray and aerator with a selector valve included.
None of the above mentioned patents discloses structural components oriented in a manner similar to the above invention and none of the above patents discloses structural components capable of functioning in the manner of this invention.